Le jeu du chat sauvage
by Tommy-Neko
Summary: Akaashi et Kuroo sont finalement sortis ensembles, après le lycée. Ils ont décidé de s'installer ensembles, et de construire une vie de couple ensembles. Les enjeux de la vie adulte va malheureusement leur imposer les galères de circonstance, chômage, embrouilles conjugales... Et puis, peut on réellement dompter un chat sauvage? (Akakuro, avec une touche d'OiKuro héhé ;))
1. Chapter 1

Bonjoooour (ou bonsoooooir) !

Voilà une petite fiction (qui m'a pris énormément de temps mon dieu )

J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

Kuroo se redressa et passa une main dans les cheveux du bel endormi, lové dans ses bras. Un "mmpff" ensommeillé se fit entendre, alors qu'il enfouissait son nez contre le torse du chat, la couette remontée jusqu'au menton.

« Allez, debout princesse… » Murmura Kuroo en descendant sa main sur la nuque d'Akaashi, qui agrippa son t-shirt en grognant encore. Sa main descendit encore, toujours plus bas, emportant petit à petit la couette, dévoilant le torse nu de son amant. Il retraça le galbe de son épaule, fit un détour sur son omoplate, descendit sur ses côtes, caressa sa taille, puis attrapa fermement sa taille pour entrechoquer leurs bassins. Akaashi ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci rencontrèrent ceux de Kuroo, déjà joueurs dès le matin. Le chat fit basculer l'autre sur le dos, le surplomba, et happa ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa, juste assez longtemps pour qu'il n'ait plus l'idée de le repousser, puis descendit mordre sa nuque en soulevant ses cuisses, jusqu'au dessus de son bassin. Les bras de Keiji s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, alors qu'un soupir de contentement lui échappait.

« Kuroo, s'il te plaît. » Protesta Akaashi, tentant de se dégager de sa prise. Kuroo releva la tête du suçon qu'il venait de laisser en dessous de sa mâchoire.

« Oh… » Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres puis il descendit lentement le long du corps de son compagnon, déposant des baisers le long de son ventre, puis sur sa hanche, et enfin, planta les dents dans sa cuisse, sans rompre le contact visuel. Akaashi couina et se redressa, emportant de force le noiraud avec lui. Il rejoignit précipitamment le bord du lit et s'y assit, prenant une grande inspiration. Kuroo se mordit la lèvre et se glissa jusqu'à l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il passa une main sur son épaule, posa la tête sur l'autre.

« Hey… J'suis désolé. Je sais que c'est pas ton truc mais… »

« Ça va. »

Keiji se leva, enfila un sweat à capuche de Kuroo qui lui tombait jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il mit en marche la machine à café, sortit deux tasses, les biscottes et la confiture, déposant le tout sur un plateau. Son chat ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et enlacer sa taille, posant de nouveau son menton sur son épaule.

« Keiji… »

« Tout va bien. » Dit platement le susnommé, posant sa main sur celle de Kuroo, les yeux fixés sur le plateau dans ses mains. Le chat n'ajouta rien, quand son amant quitta ses bras pour aller s'installer à la table de la salle à manger.

Ils mangèrent assez tranquillement, presque trop. Akaashi but son café en silence. D'habitude, il préparait les tartines de Kuroo tandis que celui-ci parlait de tout et de rien. Mais aujourd'hui, aucun des deux ne parla, et les biscottes restèrent au chaud dans leur emballage en carton. Las, le noiraud se racla la gorge, et commença :

« Hey, Keiji, je sais bien que t'aimes pas, que je fasse le forceur, mais s'il te plaît, est-ce qu'au moins, tu pourrais arrêter de tirer la gueule. »

Akaashi releva les yeux de sa tasse pour les planter dans ceux de Kuroo. Un instant, ils restèrent figés ainsi, avant qu'ils ne baissent les yeux et se saisisse du paquet de biscottes et de la confiture.

« Tu as raison, pardonne moi. » Il prépara une tartine au chat et la lui tendit, avant de reprendre une gorgée de café. Kuroo sourit et mordit dans sa biscotte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Keiji.

Tetsuro hésita, avant de répondre :

« Je comptais aller faire un tour au centre commercial. Je vais sûrement rejoindre Kenma. »

Akaashi hocha la tête, Kuroo toussota une nouvelle fois. Y avait pas, ce matin, ça marchait vraiment pas, le déjeuner en tête à tête.

Akaashi était attablé, les factures étalées devant lui, plongé dans le désespoir, quand Kuroo se pencha au dessus de son épaule et embrassa sa joue.

« Tu fais quoooooi ? » Fit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Je fais du tri dans les factures. » Répondit le plus jeune, humidifiant un de ses doigts pour tourner les pages d'un énorme dossier, sûrement constitué de factures d'électricité. « Parce que toi, tu laisses tout traîner sans jamais ranger. » Termina-t-il en caressant du pouce la joue de Kuroo.

Celui-ci se redressa pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise, tout près.

« C'est pas tout à fait vrai ! Je range la salle de bain et la chambre, quand même. » S'exclama-t-il en donnant une pichenette sur le haut d'une pile de feuille.

Akaashi lui lança un regard blasé, avant de se reconcentrer sur les factures et de lancer

« Mmh. En ce moment, tu le fais nettement moins, tu n'es jamais à la maison. »

Kuroo cessa de sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Keiji releva les yeux une nouvelle fois, pas ému pour un sous, et répondit, le plus simplement du monde :

« Rien en particulier. Je constate que tu sors souvent en ce moment. Et j'ai un peu l'impression d'être femme au foyer. »

Tetsuro se mordit la lèvre, encore, et rapprocha sa chaise de celle de son compagnon pour pouvoir passer une main lascive sur sa cuisse.

« L'idée me plaît… »

« De ? » Demanda Akaashi en stoppant fermement sa main de la sienne.

« Que tu sois ma p'tite femme au foyer à moi… Et tu sais quels sont les devoirs d'une bonne femme ? Neh, Keijiii ~ »

"Keijiiii" soupira, dépité, et fit définitivement jarter la main de Kuroo de sa cuisse, avant de lui rétorquer d'un ton sec :

« Je ne suis pas une femme, je ne t'appartiens pas, et surtout, ni moi, ni les femmes d'ailleurs, n'ont de devoir en particuliers. Si ce n'est de respecter les autres. »

« Hey, t'es au courant que je plaisante, hein? » Objecta Kuroo, à la fois agacé et étonné de la réaction de l'autre.

Akaashi soupira encore une fois et se massa l'arrière de la nuque.

« Excuse moi… Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, en ce moment. »

« C'est la recherche d'emploi ? » Dit le chat en attrapant son autre main, l'enveloppant de la sienne. Il obtint un hochement de tête exténué de son amant. Il recula sa chaise et tapota ses genoux, Keiji vint s'y asseoir, un bras passé autour de la nuque de Kuroo.

« On va les regarder ensembles, ces factures, hein ma chérie ? » Rit celui-ci en tendant une main vers une partie de la paperasse à sa portée.

Akaashi sourit faiblement et appuya son front contre la tempe du chat, serrant son grand corps un peu plus étroitement dans ses bras.

« Tu vas trouver, t'as un CV du feu de Dieu. » Termina Kuroo en parcourant les caractères imprimés des yeux.

« J'y vais, Keiji ! » Cria Kuroo depuis l'entrée de l'appartement pour que l'autre puisse l'entendre depuis la chambre. Il capta un "ok" vague, puis sortit de l'appartement. Il dégringola les escaliers à vive allure, arriva jusqu'à la porte, actionna l'ouvre-porte d'un geste ample du bras.

Il s'élança à l'extérieur à grandes enjambées. Le ciel était couvert, les températures relativement basses, et le chat avait franchement frisquet. Mais bon, quand on ne pense pas à prendre un manteau, aussi… La matinée avait été plutôt pénible. Akaashi était de mauvaise humeur, il stressait parce qu'il ne trouvait pas d'emploi et, au fond, c'était vrai, que le plus jeune détestait l'idée de rester à la maison sans travailler. Kuroo le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui, les boutades, tout ça…

Bon, fallait admettre qu'il n'avait pas été des plus faciles non plus. Akaashi n'acceptait jamais de faire quoi que ce soit le matin, il le savait. Peut-être que s'il avait été moins lourd, Kuroo aurait au moins eu droit à un câlin…

Frigorifié, il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre devant sa bouche et pressa un peu le pas. Il lui fallait vite arriver, s'il ne voulait pas se transformer en glaçon. En soit, il ne faisait pas un froid polaire, mais qu'est-ce que c'était désagréable !

Enfin, il entre-aperçut la fin du calvaire quand un immeuble à la façade grisâtre se dessina au bout de la rue. Kuroo s'en approcha à grandes enjambées et appuya avec hâte sur le bouton de l'interphone.

« Ouais ? » Fit une voix grésillante.

« C'est moi. » Répondit Kuroo en claquant des dents.

Il y eut un blanc, puis il entendit ricaner.

« C'est qui moi ? »

« Ouvre cette putain de morte, j'me les pèle. » Grogna-t-il, irrité.

On raccrocha l'interphone, un sifflement métallique se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Kuroo s'engouffra dans l'immeuble, s'immergeant dans la chaleur relative du hall d'entrée. Sans attendre, il se précipita sur les escaliers et grimpa jusqu'au troisième, oubliant complètement l'existence de l'ascenseur.

Essoufflé et avec le bout du nez tout froid, il arriva devant sa destination, et donna trois coups secs sur la porte. On lui ouvrit, sans précipitation, visiblement.

« Prends ton temps. » Grogna Kuroo en s'avançant vers l'intérieur.

« C'est toi qui t'invites. »

Ce ton rieur était insupportable. Kuroo attrapa le visage d'Oikawa à deux mains et fondit sur ses lèvres. Ils reculèrent dans l'appartement, claquant la porte derrière eux, s'embrassant avec fureur, glissant leurs mains fiévreusement surs leurs corps respectifs. Ils finirent par basculer sur le sofa.

« On va pas faire ça ici, si ? » Gloussa le châtain.

« Ferme ta gueule, Tooru. » Râla Tetsuro, occupé à lui enlever son t-shirt et se jeter sur son torse immédiatement après. Il l'embrassa aussi fort et longuement qu'il put.

« T'es pas croyable… Mademoiselle avait ses règles ce matin ? »

« Merde Tôru… Ferme là ! » Il entama un baiser pour qu'enfin, ce con de Tôru Oikawa ferme sa grande gueule.

* * *

Alors, voilà à quoi je passais mon temps au lieu d'écrire mes os XD Non, pardon... Hum. En réalité, j'écris énormément, j'ai des idées un peu éparses, alors ça prend du temps

Du coup, cette fiction est déjà à moitié écrite, et j'ai déjà un plan entier, alors elle aura une fin (un jour héhé ... Pardon.). Je devrais poster toutes les deux semaines, à moins qu'entre temps je ne la termine, j'accélérerai peut-être... (même si je ne peux malheureusement pas promettre une absence complète de retards...)

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas (ou non), n'hésitez pas à me laisser avis ou critiques, ça m'aide beaucoup !

à la prochaine :3


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNAING /!\ Présence de lemon !**

Pas très explicite en termes de mots précis, mais quand même, hein, ça reste un lemon. Donc je délimiterai pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire.

* * *

Kuroo se balança un peu d'eau sur le visage avant d'y passer les mains. Ses yeux captèrent leur reflet fatigué dans le miroir. Il sourit amèrement à son lui même. Cette tronche qu'il se trimballait… Soupirant un grand coup, il retourna dans la chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Une main enjôleuse descendit du milieu de ses omoplates jusqu'en bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Ça va pas mon chat ? » Minauda Toru en laissant ses doigts danser sur la hanche de Kuroo, qui se laissa tomber en arrière pour reposer la tête sur le torse de son amant.

« Parle pas de lui quand on l'fait. » Murmura-t-il, tout bas, comme s'il avait honte. Oikawa haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? Tu culpabilises ? » Rit-il finalement en passant les doigts dans les épis noirs. Kuroo se redressa et dégagea sa main d'un geste sec. Assis sur le bord du lit, il frotta vigoureusement ses yeux et répondit, mal assuré, pour une fois :

« J'en sais rien. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes d'en parler quand on couche ensemble. »

Le châtain ricana.

« Tu culpabilises… C'est pas grave ce qu'on fait, mon chat. Ta nana est frustrée parce qu'elle est coincée à la maison pendant que tu taffes, elle refuse de coucher avec toi, alors elle sait pas ce qu'elle loupe, mais toi, t'es quand même en manque, alors tu viens ici pour te réchauffer. C'est tout. »

Kuroo sourit. Il revint sur le lit et surplomba son amant, venant déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres toujours désespéramment souriantes.

« Arrête de parler de lui au féminin. » Glissa-t-il, avant de revenir à l'assaut de ses lèvres, avalant son gloussement avant qu'il ne les quitte. Ses mains glissèrent sur le corps absolument sublime de Toru, retrouvant avec délice la chaleur de sa peau et la perfection de ses formes.

Les mains d'Oikawa passèrent sur sa nuque pour appuyer leur baiser, déjà bien désordonné, et qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la suite des événements.

« Hmm… On a dix minutes, après Keiji va se poser des questions… »

« J'croyais qu'on devait pas parler de lui ? » Rétorqua le châtain en passant déjà les doigts sous l'élastique du boxer de Kuroo.

« Ferme là, et grouille toi d'enlever ça, qu'on ait le temps de finir proprement. »

Oikawa lâcha un rire à la fois désabusé et amusé, avant d'accéder docilement à sa demande. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, le chat releva les cuisses de l'autre, les plaça sur son bassin, passa les bras dans son dos pour le redresser et qu'il se retrouve à califourchon sur ses genoux.

 _ ***(lemon)***_

« Je pense que tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller. » Roucoula le brun en relevant les yeux vers les pupilles électrisées de son amant, qui hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Il était déjà largement préparé, alors Oikawa se suréleva et se positionna en tenant fermement les épaules de Kuroo, puis entama une longue descente. Il finit assis sur ses jambes, haletant contre son front. Tetsuro caressa ses cuisses et embrassa la clavicule marquée de Toru.

« C'est bon, mon cœur ? »

Oikawa geignit en rejetant la tête en arrière et planta ses ongles dans les omoplates. Il les griffa, faisant bien attention de ne pas laisser de marques, alors que l'autre ne se gênait pas pour laisser un suçon énorme dans son cou.

« Tu peux… Y aller. » Prononça le châtain avec difficulté. Il respirait très profondément, tentant visiblement de détendre ses muscles. Kuroo caressa le bas de son dos et embrassa plusieurs fois son torse, avant d'amorcer un balancement lent.

Toru ne tarda pas à entamer lui même des mouvements amples, s'accrochant aux épaules du chat comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une chaleur indescriptible gagna ses reins, se propagea comme une fumée dans l'ensemble de son corps. Les dents de Tetsuro mordirent dans sa chair, fermement, assez en tout cas pour laisser une belle marque.

Les balancements de hanches se firent de plus en plus rapide, Oikawa haletait, penchant dangereusement en arrière, soutenu par les bras de Kuroo dans son dos. Ses mains vinrent se perdre dans les mèches noires, comme il aimait le faire. Ses lèvres laissaient échapper un souffle brûlant, parfois un cri ou un gémissement appuyé, suite à un coup de butoir bien placé.

Kuroo, jusque là occupé à marbrer sa pauvre peau de tâches bleuâtres, leva la tête et l'obligea à baisser la sienne pour l'embrasser.

« Tetsu... » Murmura Oikawa contre ses lèvres. Le chat ne le laissa pas continuer et donna un coup de bassin qui lui fit rejeter la tête en s'arquant violemment. Un long et chaud soupir échappa à Toru, il planta ses dents dans sa lèvre gorgée de sang pour retenir ses cris, qui remontaient irrémédiablement le long de sa gorge à chaque coup de rein de Kuroo.

Oikawa, trouvant une bride de lucidité, poussa sur les épaules pour l'allonger sur le dos. Les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, se redressa, et prit une grande inspiration. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Kuroo et se releva de nouveau sur ses cuisses, puis entama une série de va et vient, soupirant en sentant le membre à l'intérieur de lui.

Tetsuro sourit et caressa les cuisses du châtain, rejetant la tête vers l'arrière sous le coup du bien être. Subitement, un frisson électrique le parcourut tout entier, une chaleur vaporeuse se propagea dans son estomac et il vint, serrant le muscle d'Oikawa entre ses doigts.

 ** _*(FIN du Lemon)*_**

A peine quelques instants après, son amant se laissait glisser près de lui, lovant son visage contre sa clavicule.

Le chat était repu, complètement repu. Mais pas satisfait. Sa main se glissa entre les mèches de cheveux d'Oikawa, l'autre frôla son bras. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas les boucles désordonnées d'Akaashi, sa peau n'avait pas la même chaleur.

Kuroo passa les bras dans les manches de son t-shirt, sentit des lèvres chaudes contre son dos, puis un corps et des bras entourés autour de sa taille. Il ricana.

« Hey, Toru, va falloir que j'y aille. »

« Je sais. » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille du noiraud, avant de mordre dans son lobe.

Tetsuro se dégagea pour enfiler son vêtement. Une fois fait, il fit face à son amant, qui avait simplement passé un sous vêtement et une chemise dont les boutons n'étaient pas faits. Il lui sourit, à sa manière, narquoisement. Voir presque méchamment. Mais quand on le connaissait, le Kuroo, on ne formalisait pas de ses rictus.

« J'te rappelle. » Murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser sa joue. Toru ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il attrapa le col de son t-shirt pour coller durement leurs lèvres.

« Ah bientôt mon chat… » Susurra-t-il, avant de le lâcher et le laisser partir.

Kuroo sortit de la chambre, puis de l'appartement, sans oublier son gilet abandonné sur le canapé. Il dévala les escaliers, aussi rapidement qu'il put. Une fois dans la rue, il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Dix neuf heures et vingt et une minutes… Il était sorti à quatorze heures, donc il fallait impérativement qu'il se bouge le cul pour rentrer, Keiji devait déjà penser à appeler Kenma.

Kuroo, légèrement paniqué, sortit son téléphone de sa poche et chercha précipitamment le nom de Kenma dans ses contacts. Il apporta le téléphone à son oreille et attendit que l'autre décroche, continuant de courir à moitié dans les rues presque désertes. Il faisait encore un froid de canard, et sa main sortie était frigorifiée.

« Hmm ? » Fit la petite voix de Kenma dans l'appareil.

« Ken ? C'est Tetsu' ! Keiji t'a appelé ? »

« Oui. »

Kuroo s'arrêta au beau milieu du trottoir, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose d'effrayant. Une femme qui marchait en face de lui jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle en le croisant. Il aurait bien ri, s'il n'était pas pétrifié d'horreur.

« Et… Tu lui as dit quoi ? » Fit-t-il, la gorge sèche.

« Que nous n'étions plus au centre commercial et que tu étais sur le chemin. »

Kuroo soupira. Putain c'te trouille… Il se sentit léger, d'un coup, sans toute la pression et reprit sa marche plus calmement.

« Putain, Kenma, je t'aime tellement tu peux pas savoir… J'te revaudrai ça. »

« Je pense toujours que tu devrais arrêter. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as couvert alors ? » Ricana le chat.

« Parce que tu es mon ami. Et parce que ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire. »

Cette fois-ci, Kuro grimaça.

« Ouais… Enfin, merci. A plus, Ken. »

« Kuroo, tu te souviens de votre adolescence ? Tu disais qu'il était l'amour de ta vie. »

Tetsuro ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit. Il raccrocha, sans se demander si l'autre lui en voudrait, et accéléra le pas jusqu'à chez lui.

« C'est moi. » Lança-t-il, une fois dans leur appartement, et sans grande conviction. Keiji ne lui répondit pas, mais du couloir de l'entrée, il pouvait voir le salon et entre-apercevoir la cuisine, et la lumière qui en émanait. Il se dirigea donc vers la source de lumière.

Avant d'entrer, le chat s'efforça d'afficher un sourire assez habituel.

« Hey ! T'as passé un bon après midi ? » Lança-t-il en s'approchant du plan de travail où s'affairait sa moitié. Il n'obtint qu'un vague oui.

Keiji était visiblement occupé à couper des poivrons. Kuroo se glissa près de lui, déposant une main sur sa hanche.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Une ratatouille. »

« Y a pas de poivrons dans la ratatouille, y m'semble. » Ricana Kuroo en embrassant sa joue.

Akaashi suspendit son geste. Il jeta un regard perplexe à son légume au supplice, puis haussa les épaules et acheva de découper le pauvre poivron.

« Oh… Eh ben tant pis, y en aura là. »

Kuroo sourit et se dirigea vers le frigo pour se servir un verre d'eau fraîche.

« C'était bien avec Kenma ? »

Tetsuro se figea. Non, non il ne devait pas être surpris. Ni gêné. Officiellement, et avec confirmation, il avait passé l'après midi en compagnie de Kenma. Alors tout allait bien.

« C'était sympa. Il te passe le bonjour. »

« Je l'ai eu au téléphone. »

Finalement, Kuroo opta pour une bière. Il aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'alcool dans le sang pour tenir le coup, ce soir. Il fouilla un peu dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'un décapsuleur, en lançant un « Ah oui ? » faussement surpris.

« Je m'inquiétais, tu ne rentrais pas. » Continua Akaashi. Le chat leva les yeux sur lui, et haussa les sourcils en le voyant, immobile devant sa planche à découper, le regard dans le vague. Il abandonna le décapsuleur qu'il avait déniché sur la table et se glissa à ses côtés.

« Hey, Keiji… Désolé on a un peu traîné, et j'aurais dû te prévenir. Ça n'arrivera plus, mais faut pas te faire des frayeurs comme ça. » Fit-il en l'entourant doucement de ses bras. Il sentit immédiatement la chaleur si particulière d'Akaashi le happer.

« Je sais. » Souffla Keiji. « Au fait, mon CV a été rejeté. »

Kuroo ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Il berça lentement son compagnon entre ses bras. La détresse du plus jeune était palpable, il battait du pied nerveusement depuis tout à l'heure, et son poivron était le seul aliment sorti. Et puis, il ressemblait davantage à de la bouillie qu'à un émincé.

Kuroo se mordit la lèvre. Il se sentait complètement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Arrêter de voir Oikawa était impensable. L'envie était toujours trop forte, et Akaashi n'était clairement pas ouvert à avoir une quelconque activité sexuelle pour l'instant. Pourtant celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras, pour calmer ses spasmes nerveux, avait plus que besoin d'aide. Par conséquent, la situation n'était pas prête de se démêler...

* * *

C'est clairement le chapitre de la joie, hein? :D

Je suis désolée pour ce "lemon" médiocre x) je ne maîtrise pas cette compétence à 100% (uriga waaaae... *hum*)

J'espère que ça vous auraaa pluuuu !

Je vous remercie au passage pour vos gentilles reviews, ça fait beaucoup beaucoup plaisir ! Merchiiii !

A la prochaaaaine (l'écriture de la fin avance, j'espère pouvoir augmenter mon rythme de poste x))


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa se passa une main sur le front. Il était assis sur son lit, le réveil devait avoir sonné depuis quinze minutes. Sauf qu'on était dimanche, et que le dimanche… Ben il travaillait pas. C'était pourquoi, après s'être maudit une dizaine de minutes pour n'avoir pas pensé à éteindre l'appareil, il était encore dans son lit. Se lever ou tenter de se rendormir ? Aucune des deux solutions ne l'enchantait plus que ça, alors il opta pour le lever. De toute façon, Iwaizumi devait venir dans la matinée.

Encore ensommeillé, il se traîna comme une larve jusqu'au bord du lit. Toute trace de grâce avait quitté son corps. Des courbatures de la veille l'engourdissait, il avait la mâchoire pâteuse… Enfin, un très mauvais début de journée quoi.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il caillait comme pas possible dans son salon. Oikawa attrapa un plaid rose fuchsia sur le dossier de son canapé et s'enveloppa dedans. C'était un cadeau d'Iwaizumi. Il avait trouvé que la couleur « correspondait parfaitement à ton caractère, Bakawa » selon ses dires. Tôru ne s'était pas offusqué. Enfin, si, il s'en était offusqué au début, mais la couverture restait très confortable et tenait bien chaud.

Grimaçant à chaque pas, quand ses pieds rentraient en contact avec le sol glacé, il avança jusqu'à son radiateur et le mit en route. Il plaça ses mains au dessus et attendit qu'un peu de chaleur en émana. Une fois que la chaleur rencontra ses doigts, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café.

Oikawa se cala avec sa tasse dans son canapé, enroulé dans sa couverture, et alluma la télé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était sur la chaîne d'info ? Il zappa immédiatement, n'ayant absolument aucune envie de se déprimer dès sept heures du matin. Une, deux, trois chaînes plus tard, force était de constater que les programmes TV du matin étaient tout particulièrement pourris. Tôru opta donc pour un dessin animé.

Une demi heure, un café et un gargouillement gargantuesque plus tard, il prit conscience de sa faim. Il quitta son canapé et retourna dans la cuisine. Un regard circulaire à la pièce. Qu'est-ce ce qu'il pouvait bien se faire à manger ? Oikawa ouvrit une porte de placard. Ok, il avait oublié de faire les courses. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il se saisit d'un paquet de céréales puis d'une bouteille de lait dans le frigo et casa le tout dans un bol.

Assis en tailleur sur le canapé dans son cocon rose, un bol de céréales dans les mains devant un dessin animé non identifié et complètement stupide, voilà à quoi est-ce qu'il en était réduit. Disons que ça passait le temps. Une vibration sur la table basse lui fit baisser les yeux. « Iwa-chan 3 » s'afficha sur l'écran de son portable. Dans un soupir, il se pencha pour le saisir, manquant de renverser sa bouillie de céréales sur le tapis.

 _J'arrive, Shittykawa._

Ah, Iwaizumi… Classe, agréable et souriant dès le matin… Remarque souriant, il y avait encore un espoir. Sur un malentendu…

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, des coups brutaux retentirent dans l'appartement. Oikawa sursauta, manquant de recracher son immondice de petit déjeuner. Mais quelle brute, soupira Tôru en levant les yeux au ciel, il alla néanmoins ouvrir à l'autre forcené, avant qu'il ne réveille tout l'immeuble.

« Iwa-chaaaaan ! » Scanda-t-il, les bras grands ouverts, après avoir ouvert à son ami.

Hajime claqua sa langue contre son palais et pénétra dans la pièce en poussant l'autre pour éviter son câlin. Eh ben, c'était raté aussi pour le sourire, donc.

Oikawa était toujours joisse, malgré ce vent magistral. Il ferma la porte et retourna dans son salon, où son meilleur ami était occupé à lui taxer son café.

« Tu vas bien mon Iwa-chan ? » Chantonna-t-il en s'accoudant au plan de travail pour regarder son ami boire SON café.

« Arrête avec ce surnom stupide. » Hajime retira son manteau, qu'il posa sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de relever la tête et de reprendre. « J'ai essayé de te joindre, hier, Bakawa. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? »

Oikawa pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je m'amusais un peu avec Kuroo… » Fit-il. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Ah ce foncement de sourcil… Une longue tirade agacée arrivait à grands pas…

« T'es un crétin. » Constata Iwaizumi.

Le châtain fit une moue outrée en plaçant une main sur son torse. Fin dramaturge.

« Ce gars vit en couple. »

« Je sais. »

« Il aime son copain. »

« Je sais »

« Et toi t'es qu'un plan cul, tu t'en rends compte ? Tu seras jamais plus, ça vaut sûrement pas le coup de foutre tout ce bordel pour ça. »

Oikawa rit. Kuroo avait un compagnon. Soit. Mais ses après-midi, il les passait ici, dans cet appartement. Alors il devait y avoir une chance, quelque part, non ?

« Je saurais me débrouiller, Iwa-chan. » Roucoula-t-il en papillonnant des cils.

L'autre jeune homme renifla dédaigneusement.

« Rêve pas. Il va se rendre compte qu'il fait une connerie, lui. Parce qu'avec un peu de chance, il est pas aussi abruti que toi. »

« C'est vexant, Iwa-chan... » Bouda Tôru, les lèvres retroussées en une petite moue.

Encore un claquement de langue et Hajime se tourna vers la plaque de cuisson.

« J'fais des pâtes, j'ai faim. »

Il attrapa un paquet de pâtes dans un placard, une casserole dans un autre, qu'il rempli d'eau avant de la poser sur la plaque. Le grésillement du gaz se fit entendre dans le silence, et la flamme bleue jaillit sous le récipient.

« T'es jaloux de lui. » Fit soudainement Hajime, tournant le dos à l'autre.

« Pardon ? »

Tôru avait perdu son sourire.

« T'es jaloux, parce que t'es seul, et surtout parce que Kuroo ne t'aimera jamais, que tu ne seras jamais à la place de... »

« Tu dérailles, Iwa-chan. » Trancha le châtain, ayant retrouvé un sourire transpirant le malaise, amer et dégoûté.

Iwaizumi lui fit face, les sourcils froncés, Tôru affronta son regard.

Jaloux ? Il l'était sûrement. Mais l'admettre, c'était hors de question. Kuroo, il venait pour le sauter. C'était une vérité, bien qu'elle n'était ni plaisante, ni très jolie. Mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils n'auraient pas d'avenir ? A force de se côtoyer si intimement, ça crée des liens. Est-ce qu'Oikawa se berçait d'illusions ? Il n'y avait pas trente six mille moyens de le savoir, s'enfoncer, encore et encore, avec l'aplomb extraordinaire qui était le sien, dans ses illusions.

Oikawa sourit et contourna le bar. Il entoura son ami de ses bras et s'écria, de sa voix surexcitée :

« C'est trop mignon tu t'inquiètes pour moi mon Iwa-chaaaaaan ! »

« Lâche moi crétin ! Je m'inquiéterai jamais pour toi, Shittykawa ! »

* * *

Kuroo regardait Akaashi depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il s'était levé tôt, à environ huit heures, et s'était assis à la table du salon avec une tasse remplie d'eau chaude. Le chat soupira et s'approcha pour serrer son épaule entre ses doigts.

« Tu comptes t'apitoyer sur ton sort longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il avec son habituel sourire en coin.

« Je vais plus jamais trouver de travail. Plus jamais. »

« Et alors ? T'as le temps. Arrête de te déprimer. »

Keiji secoua les épaules et se leva. Il fit face à son compagnon et feula, sortant de sa froideur distante pour adopter une rage étrange.

« Arrête de tout prendre à la légère ! J'ai besoin de travailler, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de ma vie ! Alors être ton homme au foyer, ça me va pas ! Arrête de me sortir ça à longueur de temps. »

Il n'avait pas hurlé, ni particulièrement hausser le ton. Mais la fermeté de sa voix… Kuroo se sentit frisonner. Il l'avait mis en rogne, son Keiji…

« Je veux seulement que tu arrêtes de stresser. »

Keiji détourna le regard, il avait tout perdu de sa rage sourde. La froideur était sa meilleur arme, après tout. C'était efficace, Kuroo sentait l'énervement remonter le long de son estomac.

« Ok, Keiji. » Il s'approcha de son compagnon et saisit son menton pour harponner son regard.

« T'es insupportable. Tu ne me parles plus, tu refuses le moindre contact. Qu'est-ce que je dois penser, hein? »

Akaashi fronça légèrement les sourcils et se dégagea.

« Alors c'est sur ça qu'est basée notre relation ? On vit ensemble, mais pour te garder je dois accepter de me faire sauter? »

Kuroo ouvrit la bouche, sidéré. Il sonda le regard gris, ce regard parfaitement apathique qu'il connaissait, à priori. Mais d'où venait cette insolence ? Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chat. Il entoura le corps d'Akaashi de ses grands bras et le serra contre lui.

« Bien sûr que non… Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. »

Keiji resta interdit dans son étreinte. Ce changement de comportement si soudain… C'était louche. Tetsurou déposa son menton sur l'épaule de l'autre. Son rictus mesquin se décomposa, fondit comme de la cire. Il s'en voulait, là tout de suite. Au fond, bien sûr qu'il savait qu'Akaashi n'allait pas bien, et il aurait aimé l'aider. Pouvait-on dire que c'était au dessus des forces du chat ? Peut-être. En y mettant du cœur, il parvenait à se persuader que l'adultère qu'il entretenait avec Oikawa n'avait rien de grave. Alors il détestait se disputer avec Keiji, ça lui renvoyait trop brutalement à la figure que ce qu'ils faisaient avec Tôru était mal. De la même façon, Kuroo tentait de nier le malaise de Keiji. Parce que c'était plus facile. Et parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de faire face à ce genre de problèmes.

« Kuroo. Lâche moi. »

Il resserra la prise de ses bras. Juste le temps de retrouver son sourire. Juste le temps d'entretenir le mensonge.

« J'vais aller faire un tour. »

Akaashi se dégagea, puis se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte d'entrée.

Tetsurou le regarda enfiler son manteau. Dire un truc, peut être ?

« Kei… J't'attend ici. »

Le brun releva le regard sur lui.

« Tu n'as même pas la force de faire face à ce minuscule problème. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va arriver quand l'on aura de vraies emmerdes ? »

Les yeux du chat s'agrandirent. Il opta pour un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et une réplique franchement très hautaine.

« C'est pas vraiment mon problème à moi. »

Un claquement de porte et un regard courroucé. Ce fut ce à quoi il eut droit en guise de réponse. Il fallait s'en douter. Sur ce coup là, il n'avait pas assuré, pas assuré du tout.

Kuroo se passa les mains sur le visage et s'assit, là où il était, au milieu du salon. La situation lui échappait complètement.

* * *

 **Plus je relis, et plus je me rend compte que c'est un connard XD Désolée Kuroo, en réalité je t'aime 3**

 **Désolée pour ce petit retard, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps :3**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous ayez aimé !**

 **A la revoyure :3**


	4. Chapter 4

La météo ne plaisantait pas, en disant qu'il ferait froid. Keiji attrapa son écharpe dans sa poche et l'enroula autour de sa nuque. Le nez dans la laine, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, il avait un peu moins froid.

Kuroo était étrange. Plus que d'habitude, en tout cas. Son attitude était changeante, parfois outrageusement. Akaashi n'arrivait plus vraiment à le cerner. Enfin, plus précisément, il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir l'impression de rater le coche, quand ils étaient ensembles.

Comme tout à l'heure, avant qu'il ne sorte. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé pour qu'il change de ton et de posture toutes les deux phrases ? Autant Akaashi avait l'habitude avec Bokuto, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi Kuroo l'avait habitué…

Le jeune homme enfouit son visage gelé un peu plus profondément dans son écharpe et s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir. Il marchait, très bien, mais où est-ce qu'il allait, au fait ?

Le froid étant trop insupportable pour qu'il reste planté dehors, il décida finalement d'aller se réfugier dans le bar, à quelques pas de leur appartement.

Un petit whisky, ça le réchaufferait. Peut-être que ça aiderait à décoller cette déprime qui s'accrochait, infatigable. Un peu d'alcool pour se remettre les idées en désordre. Ou juste pour se brûler un peu le palais. Il entra dans l'établissement, et alla se poser sur un tabouret haut. Il commanda un bourbon et s'accouda au bar, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Comparé au froid du dehors, ici sa peau s'embrasait. L'odeur d'alcool, de bois et de tabac l'étourdissait et piquait son esprit ankylosé en même temps.

On déposa un petit verre à moitié plein de liquide ambré, encombré de deux énormes glaçons.

Akaashi sortit son porte feuille et paya sa consommation. La barmaid le remercia avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner. Il rangea son argent et s'accouda de nouveau au bar. Un coup dans le bras lui fit relever le regard.

« Excusez moi ! » S'exclama un homme, l'air concerné.

« Y a pas de quoi. » Répondit Akaashi, sans sourire pour autant, puis se concentra sur son alcool. Il sortit son téléphone et le déposa sur le comptoir.

« Un bourbon à dix sept heures ? » Demanda l'homme assis à côté de lui, qui lui avait donné un coup. Akaashi haussa les épaules.

« Ouais. C'est pas très net, hein ? » Fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'inconnu.

« Je serais mal placé pour vous juger. » Rit celui-ci en payant le scotch que venait de lui apporter la barmaid. Keiji sourit, faiblement, et se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Il tendit la main.

« Akaashi Keiji. »

L'autre sourit et prit sa main.

« Iwaizumi Hajime. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et se sourirent aimablement.

« Alors, » Commença Iwaizumi. « qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé dans ce bar si tôt dans la soirée? » Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson puis jeta un regard à Keiji.

« Eh bien… j'ai quelques problèmes personnels. » Répondit celui-ci en faisant tournoyer son whisky. Ce geste redondant du poignet avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

« Oh… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret. » S'excusa Hajime, penchant la tête sur le côté en regardant son voisin.

« Pas de problème. J'ai juste… Des différents avec mon compagnon. »

Hajime fronça les sourcils puis reprit une gorgée de scotch. Il claqua le verre contre le comptoir, énervé malgré lui.

« Ah oui ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil au profil du jeune homme à côté de lui. Il était… Il était beau. Voir très beau. Son profil était fin, parfaitement dessiné. Ses yeux avaient une courbe impassible, mais qui en cet instant, avaient quelque chose de triste. Profondément, triste. Son cœur se serra. Pour une raison étrange, il voulait aider cet homme.

« Enfin, disons qu'il est… Irritable, en ce moment. Et souvent absent… » Akaashi rit, désabusé, avant de reprendre : « Je sais bien qu'il travaille, mais enfin... »

Il se tut pour prendre une gorgée de whisky, puis regarda Hajime et s'excusa, le visage toujours impassible :

« Navré, je doute que mes histoires vous intéressent. »

« Oh, si ça vous soulage de parler… Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. »

Akaashi le scruta un instant, hésitant, puis trempa encore ses lèvres dans le whisky, sans prendre une gorgée. Il se décida à parler. De toute façon, au point où il en était.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il se détourne de moi. Alors que… En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'ennuie… Il faut dire que je suis pas très spontané. »

Iwaizumi but à son tour. Il comprenait mieux, au final. C'était ce que devait chercher Kuroo chez Oikawa, la spontanéité. Mais plus il côtoyait cet homme, plus les deux amants lui semblaient être des connards finis.

« Quand il est absent… Enfin, je me sens mieux quand il est avec moi, évidemment. Et j'aimerais être plus impulsif, pour… Qu'on soit de nouveau comme avant. »

Iwaizumi se mordit la lèvre. Il l'aimait, indéniablement ce gars aimait son compagnon. Il voulait faire des efforts pour aider leur relation. Et Kuroo le trompait. Il le trompait, et osait le désigner comme « l'amour de sa vie » ? »

« Excusez moi, j'ai trop parlé. »

Non, on pouvait pas dire non, pensa Hajime. Après tout, avec Oikawa, il avait l'habitude.

« Non, non, excusez, c'est juste… J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider. »

Akaashi lui jeta un coup d'œil, leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

« Ce n'est pas si terrible, vous savez. » Fit-il, interdit.

Iwaizumi hocha la tête, puis sortit un ticket de caisse et un stylo de sa poche. Il nota son numéro de portable sur le papier et le tendit à Akaashi.

« Tenez, si vous avez besoin de parler, ou juste l'envie de prendre un verre. »

Keiji prit le ticket et fixa Hajime du regard quand il finit son scotch et se levait pour remettre son manteau. Ils se serrèrent la main, puis Iwaizumi quitta le bar, laissant un Keiji intrigué, seul face à son verre de whisky.

* * *

« Hey. » Fit platement Akaashi en entrant dans l'appartement. Kuroo arriva en courant de la cuisine et prit son compagnon dans les bras.

« J'suis désolé, Kei d'amour ! » S'exclama-t-il en déposant un baiser bruyant sur la tempe d'Akaashi. Celui-ci essuya sa tempe du revers de la main et esquissa un semblant de sourire. Il se dirigea vers le salon et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé. La fatigue, le stress, la frustration, la honte, l'agacement et la rancœur. Ça faisait lourd pour ses petites épaules. Kuroo n'aidait pas franchement. Il passait surtout son temps à râler parce que Keiji refusait le moindre contact. Mais bon, le brun avait autre chose à penser, et un horrible sentiment de dépression qui lui collait comme une seconde peau. Alors fatalement, le temps n'était pas aux câlins, ni aux petites attentions.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir poussé à bout tout à l'heure, ma princesse. »

Keiji jeta un regard blasé au chat. Princesse ? Sérieusement ? Et ce sourire en coin… Il poussa un soupir. Au moins, il retrouvait son chaton, c'était déjà ça. Un bras passa derrière sa nuque puis l'obligea à reposer la tête sur le torse de son propriétaire.

« C'est pas simple, pour toi en ce moment. J'vais faire des efforts. Arrêter de te charrier, même si ça va me démanger... »

Akaashi s'autorisa un sourire. Là, il se souvenait de pourquoi est-ce qu'il vivait avec cet énergumène.

« Mmh... » Marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux. La dispute de tout à l'heure, bien que très peu violente, avait été éprouvante. Kuroo avait encore changé d'attitude, une vraie girouette.

« Où est-ce que tu es allé ? » Demanda le noiraud en caressant son cuir chevelu.

« Au bar… » Akaashi s'allongea de façon à pouvoir voir le visage de son bien aimé. « J'ai discuté avec un type là bas. C'est bizarre, j'avais l'impression qu'il me connaissait. »

Kuroo passa une main sur sa joue en souriant.

« Ah oui ? »

« Mmh. Je crois qu'il s'appelait Hajime Iwaizumi. Il m'a donné son numéro. »

Keiji ferma les yeux. Il avait trouvé cet homme, qu'il ne connaissait pourtant ni de nom, ni de vue, bienveillant, agréable… Ça avait sans doute été la plus étrange des rencontres connues à ce jour, mais bon… Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, disait on. Akaashi penserait à rappeler, éventuellement.

Kuroo, lui, avait tiqué au nom d'Hajime Iwaizumi. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'un coup, à celui là… Il disait toujours ne pas vouloir se mêler à ça, que ça ne le concernait pas et qu'il ne cautionnait pas. Et il venait tranquillement taper la discute avec Akaashi, d'un coup, sans raison ? Tetsurou avait de sacrés doutes. Ou bien c'était un parfait hasard. Mais Iwaizumi connaissait l'apparence physique de Keiji. Il avait vu sa photo dans le porte-feuille de Kuroo, quand celui-ci l'avait oublié chez Oikawa.

Le chat se dégagea doucement de sous la tête de Keiji, déposant avec tendresse sa tête sur un coussin. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« J'ai un coup de fil à passer pour le boulot. Je reviens. »

Kuroo sourit, passa une main sur la joue de son compagnon et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et composa le numéro d'Oikawa sur son portable. Il ne l'avait pas enregistré, comme ça, aucun problème avec Akaashi. Par contre, l'apprendre par cœur… Déjà qu'il avait du mal avec le sien, de numéro.

« Coucou mon p'tit chat… T'as envie d'un coup par téléphone mon chou ? »

« Ferme ta gueule, Oikawa. »

« Ouhlà… J'aime quand t'es autoritaire comme ça… »

Ce gars était franchement épuisant. En temps normal, Kuroo aurait sûrement sourit et apprécié la voix sensuelle de son interlocuteur à travers l'appareil, mais là, l'heure était grave.

« Oikawa, faut qu'on discute avec ton pote. »

Un silence.

« Iwa-chan ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il semblerait qu'il ait fait la rencontre de Keiji. »

Nouveau silence.

« Oh... » Souffla Tôru.

« Faut qu'on ait une conversation. » Conclut le noiraud, avant de raccrocher sèchement.

Il passa une main sur son visage et respira un instant, profondément, les yeux fixés sur le carrelage.

Il se redressa avant de retourner dans le salon auprès d'Akaashi. Ok, calme. Tout allait bien se passer, Keiji ne ferait jamais le lien. Et surtout, Hajime ne dirait rien. _Rien._

* * *

 **Bon. On ne fera aucune remarque sur cette absence de douze million d'années, hein...**

 **Voilà hein, j'suis un boulet c'est pas nouveau T_T J'essaie pourtant en plus XD Bref la vie a fait que ça a été plus compliqué que prévu... Mais here we are !**

 **Merci de me lire (alors que je suis pas une auteure de confiance x)) Bisouille :3**


End file.
